In most commercial aircraft, fixtures such as seats, lavatories, bulkheads and galleys are secured to the cabin floor by individual lugs or multiple lugs dropped through cutouts in preplaced longitudinal tracks. The fixture must be negotiated carefully to drop several fixed connectors simultaneously through prepositioned cutouts in the track. The fixture is then translated to contact hold down tabs for the connectors and shear pins may be inserted. In some cases, additional antirattle or noise insulating features must be added and individually tightened down. This system of setting and releasing fixtures requires that the cutout holes be drilled precisely, and clearly limits potential locations for interior components such as seats. Furthermore, it is generally necessary to use more than one tool per fixture.
Accordingly, there has been a long-felt need in the art for a track fitting, particularly an existing floor seat track fitting, that may be inserted anywhere in a seat track and positioned anywhere in the fore and aft direction. There has also been a desire to provide clamp up indexing and antirattle engagements with a single tool or device, i.e. bolt, nut, handle, wrench, etc.